User blog:Regular Guy/Regular Thoughts 5:Standard Comic News
I don't have much to report on but, I had to get something to you guys, so here it is. Topic Standard Comic News This issue of the Regular Thoughts will be strictly about some recent comic news, If I say it can. Paul Dini Returns To Batman Writer Paul Dini, who is best known for working on "BATMAN: THE ANIMATED SERIES" in the 90's and writing several comics which include, DETECTIVE COMICS and ZATANNA most recently, will once again work on a Batman comic. Dini describes is as "a big Batman story" which is "very personal" to him, which will be released as an original graphic novel "a year or two down the road". Expect this to be a major coup for DC Comics in 2013 or 2014. Green Lantern is now Gay This may be old news to some of you, but to me, it's new. Green Lantern is gay. The original Green Lantern, a DC Comics mainstay for the past 70 years, will be revealed to be a gay man. * Between the Pages Video Batman: Earth One Last year, DC Comics relaunched Superman in an alternate universe they called "Earth One." It was written by J. Michael Straczynski and drawn by Shane Davis. And Someone says it "was one of the single best retakes on one of the most iconic superhero characters of all time." Geoff Johns, the chief creative officer at DC Comics, has written us a Batman for Earth One. It's drawn by Gary Frank, and is laid out on gorgeous, glossy paper. The backstory of The Dark Knight is to be changed a little. For comic readers, this is a really different take on Batman then we're usally used to, but it's a good take. If you want to pre-order Batman: Earth One, you can do so at your local comic book store or on Amazon. It comes out July 10, 2012, and if you're new to comics or a longtime Batman fan, Batman: Earth One hits bookstores on July 10. Spider-Man Gets An 'Amazing' New Sidekick‎ Swinging around New York and catching bad guys everyday can be a fun but lonely gig. But for his 50th birthday, the Wall-Crawler gets a new sidekick as his present (along with a new movie). "Amazing Spider-Man" #692 hits shelves in August. In the issue, 15-year-old teenager Andy "Alpha" Maguire — who shares a last name with "that guy from the other Spider-Man movies" — will make his Marvel Comics debut just in time to celebrate the "Amazing" comic book's 50th anniversary. And his origin reflects the iconic web-crawler's very own beginnings. Fans are already placing bets that he'll either turn evil or die, within two issues. Movies Opps, did the title say "Standard Comic News". Hmmmmmmm, oh well. The Dark Knight Rises July is nearly here, the rest of the comic book movies are on the horizon, carrying two film, on in particular is the final Christopher Nolan Batman film. Tickets are almost gone, news is everywhere, and anticipation is high. I've discovered some news about the film around the interwebs. First, the guy with the brown sack on his head, Scarecrow, will "apparently" be in the new film. A press release revealing what cast members are attending the European premiere of TDKR in London on July 18. * Christian Bale, Tom Hardy, Anne Hathaway, Liam Neeson, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Marion Cotillard, Cillian Murphy, Morgan Freeman and Michael Caine. This piece of evidence points towards a definite return for the Scarecrow in TDKR, because why would Cillian Murphy be listed alongside confirmed cast members if he’s not in the movie? It’s likely that Murphy’s appearance won’t be much more than an extended cameo. Next, Batman Must Die! Comic book logic, however, refuses to let any major character truly, permanently die, and the light air of previous film versions would never have taken the character that far and risk ending a successful film franchise. But ending a series is exactly what Nolan intends to do with "The Dark Knight Rises." In the latest issue of Empire, the series' creators (Nolan included) discuss giving their story a definitive ending. * The Count down to the release of The Dark Knight Rises And Lastly, Nightwing...or Robin. Ever since Joseph Gordon-Levitt was casted a part in the TDKR, so much debate as to whom Joseph Gordon-Levitt would be playing in the final installment of Christopher Nolan’s Batman trilogy that opens in less than a month. Maybe The Riddler, Hugo Strange, and Dick Grayson, despite reports of Nolan making it very clear that this would be a Robin-less Batman tale. When it was revealed that JGL would be playing a Gotham City cop named John Blake, the talks from those wishing for some incarnation of Robin died down. But some are still not convinced. Forbes Magazine’s Mark Hughes, tries to present the case that Gordon-Levitt’s character is indeed Nolan’s version of The Boy Wonder. First, he starts by pointing out that Dick’s full name is Richard John Grayson, and then he points out that Dick’s secret identity during the day is a cop, so as to get better acquainted with the city he protects and the crimes and criminals that inhabit it. Hughes finishes up his argument by sharing the chalk Bat-symbol that Blake has been seen drawing. While it definitely looks like Batman’s symbol, it also looks like another symbol: the one that belongs to Nightwing. And if you flip the picture upside down, you get a bird. Hmmmmmmm. What do you think? Well, this raps up Season 1 of Regular Thoughts. Season 2 will air sometime this July. #'Regular Thoughts 1:Marvel owning DC?' (Most likely 30 days of no commenting will prevent you from writing a comment) #'Regular Thoughts 2:Cancellation of the GOODS' #'Regular Thoughts 3:Justice League Assemble' #'Regular Thoughts 4:Future of Superhero Cartoons...Part: 1' Category:Blog posts